Running away
by panda-obsessed-angel
Summary: Haruno Sakura is tired of her rich family. Her parents draw the line by choosing a husband for her that she doesn't even know. She only knows one thing to do to get away from her awful life. Run away...sasusakuneji...Full summ inside...More pairings!
1. Prologue

Author's Notes:

Hey everyone! This is just my first fic so please go easy on me. I really am addicted to reading fanfics, so I thought, why not start my own? Well, please take time to read.

Summary:

Haruno Sakura is tired of having rich parents. Giving her piano lessons instead of guitar lessons, she can take. Firing the maid she befriended and replacing her with a nasty one, she can take. All she can't understand is why her parents have to choose a man who will marry her at the age of twenty-five. They chose a boy whom Sakura did not even know. She can't take it no longer. The solution? Run away from home.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters here. Well, maybe some of those you don't recognize.

>

>

>

>

>

_Knock, knock, knock..._

A girl about the age of twelve stirred in her bed. Her pink hair reaching just below her shoulders were all tangled up.

_Knock, knock, knock..._

Haruno Sakura opened her eyes and stared at her surroundings. Her incredibly large room would fit any girl. With a king sized bed, a television, an incredible computer and lots more stuff, it would be a dream room.

Except for her. All she wanted was a simple room with a study table and a place to put her books and magazines. She wanted a bedside table with a lava lamp beside a bed with white pillows and pink blanket. But no, she got more than that, and she's not happy.

Sakura stood up from her bed and grabbed a brush from her dresser. She began brushing her hair while she stared at her reflection. Lots of people told her she was very pretty. Inside and out, she was almost perfect. She didn't listen to those people. She wanted to be ordinary, but no.

_Knock, knock, knock..._

"Sakura, this is Nadine. Your mother wants to see you right away." Exclaimed a girl from the other side of the door.

Sakura put down her brush and went to her closet. She knew her mother very well. She always quotes "Be not punctual, and you will be not alive".

"I'll be right there, Nadine. Give me a second to change." Said Sakura, her voice echoing as she spoke. Nadine was her personal maid. She was evil and was very strict. Sakura liked Joan, her first personal maid, better.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sakura heard Nadine's footsteps fade away. She hurriedly changed into her clothes and went down the huge spiral staircase of their mansion. She entered the mansions hallway, in which their butler, Lionel, bowed down and greeted her.

Sakura merely waved a hand then proceeded to their dining room. Her house was a classic. It was painted with white and decorated with expensive chandeliers. You could see pictures of her family and paintings displayed on a wall.

She reached their dining room and found her parents sitting. Her mother was talking to someone on her cellular phone while her father was drinking a brand of expensive coffee while signing a few papers.

Her parents were very important people. They were always busy and never had any time for her. They kept on giving all these crap things to Sakura which she never even recognized. She wanted time with her parents, but they were too busy with money and work.

Sakura walked to a chair and sat down. Maids began serving her all sorts of food which she began to eat. After a while, her mother and father both stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

Sakura stopped munching her toast and stared at her parents.

"Well Sakura, let me look at you." Said her mom. Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes and stood up.

Mrs. Haruno began scanning her daughter. Nadine was beside her, taking notes of what she said.

"Hmm, her hair is absolutely untidy. Her ears need piercing for valuable jewelry." She said. She walked closer to Sakura and grabbed her hands. Sakura's fingers were uncut and there were black and blue manicure.

"Nails, unclean. Clothing, not civilized." Continued her mother as Nadine continued to take down notes. Sakura looked at what she was wearing. Pants and a blue t-shirt. Absolutely civilized.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura as she took a step back from her mother.

Her mom's eyes suddenly lit up and she clapped her hands in a business way.

"That's what you're here for my dear. You father and I will tell you together. Sit down and Nadine, give that to our stylist." Her mother said. Sakura sat down as Nadine walked away, carrying her clipboard.

Sakura stared at her mother and father, daring them to tell her whatever they have to tell her.

"Well Sakura, your father and I came to the conclusion that you needed a perfect husband. Rich, caring, industrious, handsome." said her mother as she flipped through a folder.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. She was too young for this. This was a waste of time.

"Yeah, you'll meet him when the right time comes. Where is this going, father?" asked Sakura.

Her father coughed a little and stared at Sakura behind his glasses.

"Sonia, we have decided to pick you an early groom so that we will know that you will be safe." Said her father slowly.

Sakura turned from angry, to shocked. Not only did her father not know her name, but they picked a groom for her? What the?  
"Honey, this is his picture. His name is Matt and he's the perfect guy for you. He's everything we want for a husband for you. You'll get to meet him tonight, and both of you will marry at the age of twenty-five." Said her mother as she handed a pictured to Sakura.

Sakura ripped the picture to pieces and glared at her parents.

"Excuse me, don't I get a say in this? I mean, I don't even know the guy! Why can't I pick the perfect husband for me?" asked Sakura, tears threatening to spill.

"You know we only want what's best for you. Matt is handsome and rich, everything you ever dreamed of." Said her mother.

Sakura stomped her feet.

"No! You won't even let me choose a boy I like! Matt is everything YOU ever dreamed of, not mine! I don't want to marry him!" exclaimed Sakura.

Her father stood up. He looked furious.

"You will marry him, and that's final. I will not tolerate behavior such as this!" shouted her father.

"You don't want me to be happy! You only care about money! I hate all of you, and father, my name is Sakura!" screamed Sakura and she stormed out of the dining room, crying.

She ran towards the entrance door of the mansion, but Lionel stopped her.

"Miss Haruno, you are not allowed to go out of the house. Don't you remember that rule?" asked Lionel.

Sakura didn't care. She really never did get out of this house. She was always stuck inside this mansion with nothing to do.

"I don't care! Let me out!" said Sakura but Lionel didn't obey. Suddenly, she felt someone grasp her shoulders and Sakura turned around and saw her father.

Her father then dragged her to her room, slamming the door in the process. Sakura heard her door lock and she began banging her fists on the door.

"Let me out of here! Right now!" exclaimed Sakura.

"You will stay in there until it is time for you to meet Matt. End of conversation!" exclaimed her father from the other side she heard footsteps fading away.

Sakura then began crying. She threw herself onto her bed and began sobbing.

She hated her parents. They did nothing but make her life miserable. They gave her piano lessons instead of the guitar lessons she wanted. They fired the maid she liked and hired a new one she hated.

Right now, they're about to make another mistake by letting her marry a guy she did not even know.

Her parents did not care about her. They could do anything except letting her marry that guy. She wanted to marry someone she loved. Yet her parents did not listen.

She knew the answer to her problem, even though it might be risky. But it would be worth it.

She had to run away. She'd run away and never come back.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**SOMEWHERE IN KONOHA**

**A FEW HOURS AFTER THE HOUSE SCENE**

"Ha! Beat ya again Naruto!" exclaimed a guy with very fuzzy eyebrows. A boy with blonde spiky hair and whiskers pouted.

"That's so unfair! Lee always wins." Exclaimed the boy. A girl with white pearly eyes blushed and then held the boy's shoulder.

"Do-don't worry Na-naruto-kun...You'll ge-get him next ti-time." said the girl.

A group of kids were in the park. All of them were doing something different.

Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru were by the swings. Ino was hitting Shikamaru's head, while Shikamaru kept on muttering 'How troublesome'

Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, and Gaara were having a glaring contest.

A few more kids were playing, and it was a very busy day in the park.

Suddenly, a limousine drove by and out came two men wearing black tuxedos. Both of them were wearing dark glasses.

They walked towards the group of twelve-year old children and stared at them.

"Has any of you seen a girl with pink hair and bright green eyes?" asked one of them. All of the kids were shocked but they shook their heads. The men nodded and bid their thanks and went back to their car.

When they were gone, the kids huddled.

"Wow, that sure was scary. I wonder who was the girl that they were looking for." Said Naruto as he sat on the ground, Rock Lee beside him.

Ino shook her head.

"I really don't know...But man, they were rich." She said. Everyone nodded.

Suddenly, they heard a rustling of leaves and a girl came down from a tree. She was carrying a small backpack and her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

Shikamaru pointed at the girl.

"Look, a girl just came down from a tree...How troublesome." He said. All of them turned to look except for Sasuke, Neji and Gaara. They just closed their eyes.

All of the others were observing the girl.

"How about that, a girl with pink hair and green eyes." Said Tenten. The others froze. That was the girl the two men were looking for.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	2. White eyes

Author's notes:

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Anyway, here's chapter two...Hope you enjoy! Just in case you were wondering, flames are welcome here! Hehe.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters you recognize here...Sad though, it would have been nice.

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

The others watched as the pink-haired girl slowly lifted herself from the ground and began dusting herself. She then grabbed her backpack and began walking out of the park.

"That was weird..." said Ino as she watched the girl's retreating figure. She turned to look at the others.

"Why do you think those men were looking for her?" she asked.

"I don't know, but that girl looks so pretty and rich. I think I love her!" exclaimed Lee dreamily.

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned against the trunk of a tree. Ino took this as a chance to ask him out.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!"

Shikamaru and Gaara shook their head in disgust as Ino tried to kiss Sasuke. Sasuke, on the other hand, looks like he was ready to squash Ino.

Neji just walked out of the park, thinking that all of these people were freaks. Hinata watched as her cousin walked out calmly then turned back to Naruto.

"So Hinata-chan, what do you think about foxes?" asked Naruto brightly. Hinata blushed then began stating her answer.

Meanwhile, Neji was walking towards the Hyuuga Mansion. There was nothing good to do. He closed his eyes while walking when he suddenly bumped into something solid.

He slipped and fell, the thing he bumped into doing the same process. His head hurts, but he didn't show it. Instead, he stood up and glared at the thing that had bumped into him. Or rather, the person.

He watched as the pink haired girl caressed her head then stared at him. She stood up quickly.

"Go-gomen...I'm so sorry! I didn't watch where I was going..." Sakura said as she clutched her backpack.

Neji just glared at her.

"Uhm, I'm Haruno Sakura...What's your name?" asked Sakura as she held out a hand. Neji merely stared at her outstretched hand and muttered a simple 'Hn'.

Sakura withdrew her hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Right...Anyway, I'm really sorry. I'll be going now. Just a favor, don't go walking around with your eyes closed." said Sakura and she walked away.

_The nerve of that guy! He can't even say sorry or even tell me his name! Ugh!_

Neji watched the girl's retreating back.

_Hmm...Haruno Sakura..._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

**SAKURA'S POV**

Just to be honest, I really didn't know where I was going. I brought money with me and a few clothes. They all fit my backpack fairly. Right now, I have no place to stay in.

I don't even know this place. Sure, I live somewhere here, but I never really got out of my house, did I?

I continued walking around. I remembered the boy I bumped into. There was something about his eyes I couldn't pinpoint. It was so, magical.

Bodyguards were looking for me everywhere. I have to be extra careful.

I stopped walking in front of a building. It had a sign on its window that said 'Room for rent'.

Should I go, or should I not? Suddenly, I spotted a bodyguard who was talking to someone on the phone. Okay, better rent now or never.

I walked into the building and saw that it was not as pretty as my house. It was just the way I like it.

A lot of people were there, some were eating and some were just talking. It looked pretty normal.

I walked casually to the lady in the front desk. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Why hello young lady, are your parents here to stay?" she asked. Uh oh! I guess twelve-year olds seldom go to places like these alone.

"Uhm, no. I wanted to rent a room if you had a vacant one." I said. The lady looked at me quizzically and then laughed. Why the heck is she laughing.

"Nice joke kiddo. They pay you know, we don't give free accommodations." Said the lady. My face heated up. Suddenly, a girl with blonde hair up in a high ponytail came up to the lady.

"Mom, let me take this one. There's a rampaging occupant upstairs." The girl said. Her mother shook her head then went off.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**NORMAL POV**

The blonde girl took over and then faced Sakura,

"Hey! I'm Yamanaka Ino...Welcome to our apartment. Sorry 'bout my mom. She's like that you know. Anyway, you wanted a room?" asked Ino.

Sakura opened her mouth but closed it again. She just nodded.

"How much would that be?" Sakura asked. Ino took out a paper and then scanned it.

"My mom will discuss it later. Come on, there's still one room available. I'll lead you to it." said Ino as she took a key out of a cabinet then turned to Sakura.

She began walking with Sakura following her. They climbed the simple wooden stairs and then began walking towards a room. Sakura can't help but smile at the place.

"121...122...123...Here's room 124! Take a look!" Ino said as she opened the door.

Sakura peered inside and smiled to herself. It was just like her dream room. There was a simple bed with white pillows and pink blanket and a bedside table with a lamp.

A window lay beside her bed, wherein she could stargaze in at night. It was very normal, and Sakura liked it.

"This room is very nice. Thanks Ino-chan!" exclaimed Sakura as she plopped down her bed.

Ino laughed then gave her the keys.

"What's your name again?" asked Ino as she looked at the jumping Sakura.

"Oh...Sakura. Haruno Sakura." She answered then she began bouncing up and down.

Ino's mouth opened. _The Haruno Sakura?_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

**AFTER TWO DAYS**

Ino was walking to Ichiraku with Sakura beside her. They became rather close. When Ino found out that Sakura was the daughter of a very rich business man, she was shocked.

Sakura told Ino her story and in the end, Ino was in tears. Ino then promised to keep her secret and hide her from her bodyguards.

"Oh! What do they eat here?" asked Sakura brightly as her hair bobbed up and down.

"Ramen. Uzumaki Naruto invited me and I thought, why not invite you too?" said Ino.

Sakura looked queasy. She didn't know how to act in front of other people. But Ino promised her that all her friends were nice.

Ino opened the door to Ichiraku and Sakura peered inside. She'd never been inside a ramen store. She was absolutely delighted as she saw a crowd of people all bustled up inside.

Ino smiled at Sakura's reaction. Sakura was very determined to know the outside world.

"Hey Ino! Come here and sit down!" exclaimed Naruto. Sakura looked up to see a blonde haired boy. Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and led her to an incredibly large group.

"Hey everyone! This is Haruno Sakura..." said Ino as they reached the two tables where Ino's friends were sitting.

Sakura smiled at all of them.

"Haruno Sakura! Such a lovely name for a lovely person such as yourself!" exclaimed Lee. Sakura chuckled nervously.

"I'm Hi-hinata! Nice t-to meet yo-you..." said Hinata nervously. Sakura smiled brightly at Hinata as she held out a hand. Hinata shook it and smiled at her too.

"Hn...I thought I'll never see you again." Said a cold voice. Sakura looked up and saw the eyes that have been haunting her for the past two days.

Neji smirked at Sakura's figure.

"You..." said Sakura quietly.

"Me..." said Neji coolly.

The others looked at Sakura, then at Neji, then back again.

Ino sat Sakura beside Neji as she sat beside Sasuke.

"Sakura, this is Sasuke. He's the guy I was talking about." Said Ino as she clung onto Sasuke's arm.

Sakura chuckled.

"Get off me..." snarled Sasuke. Sakura stared at Sasuke. How weird...She thought Sasuke liked Ino. Actually, that was what Ino had said.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**AFTER EATING RAMEN**

The group went out of the shop and they walked to the park. Naruto immediately started a game with Lee, Hinata watching.

Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke and Gaara were sitting on the grass, each minding their own business.

"So Sakura, who was your parents again?" asked Tenten as she played with a kunai absentmindedly.

Sakura was braiding three pieces of grass.

"That's her! Get her boys!" exclaimed a man. All of them looked up and saw about five men wearing black suits.

Sakura panicked immediately.

"Sakura, go and hide!" exclaimed Ino as she tried to block one of the men. The man grabbed her and pushed her aside with Ino landing with a hard thump on the ground.

Sakura's legs were paralyzed and she can't move. When suddenly, she felt someone's arms grab her waist and ran off with her.

Sakura looked up and saw HIM carrying her up a tree. His hair blew with the wind.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	3. Onyx eyes

Author's notes:

I really love your reviews! Thanks! It keeps me updating faster. Oh, and flames are welcome in case you were wondering!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...Period.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sakura looked up and saw HIM carrying her up a tree. His hair blew with the wind.

She stared at his dark onyx eyes. She was entranced by it. The boy put Sakura down as they hid.

"You must be Sasuke. I'm Haruno Sakura." said Sakura as she stretched out a hand. Sasuke just closed his eyes. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to thank you. I mean, I was paralyzed back there. Um, thanks." She said. This time, Sasuke replied.

"No, you just think you were paralyzed. You're weak not only physically, but also mentally." He said coldly. Sakura's jaw dropped open. What the heck did Ino like in this guy?

Sakura placed her hands on her hips as she glared at him.

"Excuse, I was just merely thanking you. If I bother you too much, then why pray tell did you save me?" asked Sakura angrily. Sasuke just closed his eyes again and did not bother to answer her.

_Ugh! First the boy with white eyes, now HIM! _

Sakura gave a last glare for Sasuke then jumped down the tree. When she reached the ground, she saw Ino with the white eyed guy and another one wearing a fishnet.

"Sakura! Good thing you're safe!" exclaimed Ino as she hugged Sakura. Sakura stared at Neji who was staring back at her.

Sasuke jumped down from the tree and began walking the opposite direction, leaving the four of them alone. Ino was trying to decide whether she will go after HER Sasuke-kun, or stay with Sakura to protect her.

"Go Ino, I bet you'll be wanting to ask him out on a date." said Sakura as she gave Ino a slight push. Ino nodded then ran after Sasuke. When Ino was out of sight, Sakura was rather surprised when the boy wearing a fishnet followed Ino.

Sakura then smiled then turned around and saw the boy with white eyes.

"You never actually told me your name, did you?" asked Sakura as she tilted her head sideways. The boy just crossed his arms as he leaned against the trunk of a tree.

Sakura just shook her head then began walking out of the place to go back to her apartment.

After a few seconds, she could have sworn the boy talked shortly.

"Neji...Hyuuga Neji..." he said then he went the opposite direction of Sakura.

Sakura stared at his retreating back, only one thought in her mind.

_Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji...Such weird names..._

Little did she know, these two will have an incredibly large part in her future...Only in a matter of time.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sakura entered her room and threw her backpack down. She plomped herself down her bed and stared at her ceiling. It's only been two days, and yet she felt really free and comfortable with her new life.

She reached for a magazine beside her as she lied down on her stomach. She then flipped from page to page.

"What? Flip-flops at this time of the year? How weird..." she said then she turned to another page. It contained a set of very colorful pants. She turned another five pages when her eyes rested on the page in front of her.

It was a page which contained her picture. She was sitting on an armchair in one of the most exquisite gowns imaginable.

Below the picture was an article about her missing. It said:

_Haruno Sakura, a daughter of one of the most important businessmen, has gone missing. By the age of twelve, Ms. Haruno has the most perfect green orbs and beautiful locks of pink._

_Anyone who will be able to present her at any given time would be awarded most generously._

Sakura threw the magazine across the room. It had only been two days and her mother has talked to the press.

_It will be harder to blend in the crowd this time, especially with the readers of this magazine up my butt._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

Sakura then took the magazine and left her room. Slowly, she went over to Ino's room.

She opened the door and saw Ino sulking on her bed. Sakura came over and sat on a chair.

"Ino, what's up?" asked Sakura as she stared at Ino. Ino howled loudly as tears started to flow down.

"Sa-sakura! I worked so hard to get Sa-suke's af-af-fection! He turns me down everytime I ask him out, ye-yet now...He was too harsh!" sobbed Ino as she pounded her fists on her bed.

Sakura stared at Ino. What the heck did Sasuke say?

"He to-told me that I am a-a...a-a..."

"A what?" asked Sakura as she held Ino's hands to stop her from pounding them more.

"A slut! He told me that I am a good-for-nothing slut and am not wo-worthy enough to touch him!" exclaimed Ino and sobbed more loudly.

Sakura was furious. She forgot about the magazine and immediately went out of the apartment.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Where is that loser?" exclaimed Sakura as she wandered the city. She took a few steps to the park and found who she was looking for.

Sasuke was up in a tree, leaning against the trunk with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

Sakura stomped towards the tree and looked up.

"You! Come down here this instant!" exclaimed Sakura as she pointed at the ground. Sasuke opened his eyes in annoyance and stared at the pink haired girl.

"Didn't you hear me? I said come down, right now!" shouted Sakura. Sasuke jumped down from the tree and glared at her.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly, looking at her in an evil way.

Sakura became a little scared but pushed the little feeling away and proceeded on what she was doing.

"Why did you say that to Ino? You should be flattered that someone likes you!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Hn...I'm never flattered..." said Sasuke shortly. Sakura's ears grew red.

"I can't believe Ino fell for a pig like you!" said Sakura. "I want you to apologize to her now!" she added, pointing one of her manicured fingers at him.

Sasuke smirked.

"You really are naïve, forehead-girl." He said simply.

"Aaah! You are going to apologize to her, by order of Haruno Sakura!" shouted Sakura. It was then after a few second when she realized she did the wrong thing.

People all around her stared at her, then began chasing her. Sakura panicked and ran away, not daring to look back at the mob of people behind her.

_Ugh! I totally forgot about the magazine! Gonna run faster!_

Sakura did run faster, but unluckily...she tripped. Sakura tried to get up, but her foot was sprained. She heard the people talking nearby.

"I swear she went this way!"

"She's mine! If I find her, I'll be rich!"

Suddenly, a man found Sakura and pointed at her.

"Look! It's her! Get her!" exclaimed the man. Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for the mob to catch her.

Suddenly, she felt hands on her again. It was like they were flying in the wind.

_Oh no! Not Sasuke again! That pig!_

She opened her eyes and started pounding the body of her savior.

"Ah! Let go of me, you chauvinistic pig!" Sakura said when she realized that her savior wasn't Sasuke. It was Hyuuga Neji.

"What the heck is wrong with you, woman?" asked Neji as he placed Sakura down the ground. Sakura placed her hands over her mouth.

"I am so sorry Neji-san. I thought you were someone else." she said.

"Hn..." replied Neji.

Sakura looked around and saw that they were free from the crazy mob.

"Thanks Neji. It's been the second time I've been chased. Ah! My ankle hurts..." said Sakura as she examined it.

Neji looked at her with a blank expression.

"Go home...It's almost dark." said Neji and he departed.

Sakura pouted.

_I can't believe he left me here..._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_


	4. Conversations and questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Important Author's notes**: Well, one reveiwer asked for me to put Gaara into the picture, and I was considering it. Do you guys want Sakura to have a crush on Gaara, which makes it a lot harder for Sasuke and Neji, or do you want Gaara to have a crush on her, or don't you like Gaara in the picture? I think it's really cute for Gaara to be in the triangle. What do you think? Please tell me!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I'm so-sorry about my cousin...Sa-Sakura..." said Hinata as she nursed Sakura's sprained ankle.

Sakura smiled at Hinata brightly.

"Don't worry Hinata! Your cousin is a mystery..." she said as Hinata wrapped her ankle with a bandage.

Hinata smiled back at her then went out of the room.

"Sa-sakura...Stay in our house for a while...I-it might take a few hours fo-for your ankle to heal." She said and left, closing the door.

Sakura looked around the room. It was an incredibly large one, full of pictures of the Hyuuga Family.

She took interest in one picture that has Neji, Hinata, and another younger girl with white eyes. Sakura slowly took the picture and stared at it. Hinata was blushing with a small smile, the younger girl was smiling too, but Neji was a little farther apart from the two, and he had a blank expression on his face.

_Wonder if he ever reacts..._

"Looking at family pictures?" asked a cold voice from the door. Sakura looked up and saw Neji, with the same blank expression as usual.

Sakura placed the picture frame back at the bedside table and smiled at Neji.

"Hey there, Neji! You know, it was really sweet of you to leave me in the forest..." said Sakura as she clapped her hands jovially.

"It was not in my schedule to take care of an annoying girl being chased by rabid magazine readers." said Neji coolly as he entered the room and sat down on a chair.

Sakura stared at him.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your room?" asked Sakura.

"This is my room..." said Neji flatly. Sakura stared at him.

"Oh! Sorry to be a bother, I'll tell Hinata-chan that I'll be leaving now." said Sakura as she stood up from the bed. She began limping towards the door when a voice spoke.

"Do as you please, but if that ankle is not fixed in any time, you have seen the worst of life." said Neji. Sakura stopped quickly, making her fall.

"Ouch! What do you mean? That was a joke right?" asked Sakura as she tilted her head towards Neji.

"Hyuuga Neji never makes jokes." He answered shortly.

"Right..." said Sakura as she got hold of the edge of the bed and pulled herself up. She sat herself on the bed and looked at her ankle.

Neji stood up from the chair and went to his window as Sakura watched him.

He just stared blankly outside with the same blank expression.

Sakura peered slowly out of the window from afar and saw a girl with brown dumpling hair.

"That's Ten-ten, right?" asked Sakura as she recognized the girl.

"Hn..." said Neji. Sakura took that as a yes.

"Well, she's a really pretty girl. Do you like her?" asked Sakura suddenly, that even Neji was surprised.

Neji stared at Sakura with very little expression on his face.

"What?" he spat out.

"Do you like Ten-ten?" asked Sakura as she rolled her eyes. Neji glared at her which made Sakura smile.

"You have the nerve to talk to me like that. And no, I do not like her." said Neji calmly. Sakura chuckled.

"I was just asking you know. It's not really a problem if you like her." Insisted Sakura as she smiled slyly.

"Enough. I do not like her." said Neji, as he took a seat by the window, still facing Sakura.

Sakura pouted childishly and then twirled a strand of hair with her finger. Neji was a little amused with her childishness.

"You know, I really love life without those bodyguards and those parents. It's such an ordinary life." said Sakura in a contented voice as she slumped down the bed. This caught Neji's attention.

Sakura noticed his change of attitude and then sat up straight again. She looked at Neji in a questioning manner.

"You know about me?" she asked.

"Ino told us an hour before the lunch at Ichiraku." He said flatly.

"Well, I guess she wanted help with all those bodyguards. That's probably why Sasuke saved me. You did also." Said Sakura thoughtfully.

Neji just stared back out the window. Sakura unconsciously slumped down the bed again and drifted slowly to sleep. The last thing she knew were covers being pulled over her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**THE NEXT DAY**

Sakura woke up and glanced around her surroundings. This wasn't her room. She yawned and got up from the bed. She saw pictures, paintings, Neji sleeping on the floor,-

_What? Neji sleeping on the floor? Oh, I remember now. My ankle._

Sakura looked at her ankle and noticed that it was absolutely pain-free.

She stood up silently and then shook Neji awake.

"Neji-kuun! Wake up!" exclaimed Sakura. Neji wouldn't budge. Sakura shook him harder, this time slapping his cheek occasionally.

"Neji, Neji, wake up please!" said Sakura as she shook him. Neji just stirred and faced the other side, his back to Sakura.

Sakura groaned. She stood up and went to the bathroom. She got a glass of water and then went over to Neji again.

"Neji, I'm really really sorry about this..." she said then she poured water over Neji's face, which caused Neji to wake up with a start.

"Argh! What's your problem, woman?" asked Neji as he glared at Sakura, who was smiling cutely.

"Nothing, just wanted to thank you for letting me sleep in your bed." She said then she bent and kissed Neji on the cheek. She then smiled and left the room.

Neji was left, with a small blush on his cheeks.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sakura got out of the Hyuuga Mansion, and was now walking happily towards the park. Her ankle is pain-free, she kissed a very cute boy, and life was good.

She peered at the park slowly and noticed that it was not crowded at all. It was only composed of Ino and her friends, which means there would be no magazine readers chasing her.

She skipped towards Ino and her friends and smiled at them.

"Sakura! Where were you last night?" asked Ino as she poked Shikamaru who looked really annoyed.

"Um, I just went over to Hinata's for a little tea, and I ended up sleeping there." Said Sakura simply as she sat under a tree and began braiding her hair.

Shikamaru was really annoyed by now and he ran off, leaving Ino.

"Hey Shika-kun! Come back here, I need to poke you!" exclaimed Ino and she ran after him, leaving Sakura alone. Sakura laughed at the two of them.

_They'd make a really great couple...But what about Sasuke?_

Speak of the devil, Sakura looked up the tree, only to see Sasuke on it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What are you doing there?" she asked. Sasuke did not look at her but managed a small 'Hn'.

"You and Neji are almost the same. You don't talk much, you're both cold, and you always say 'Hn' or whatever." said Sakura dejectedly. She stood up and dusted herself a little.

Suddenly, she heard Sasuke reply monotonously.

"I'm better than Hyuuga in a lot of ways." said Sasuke shortly, still with his eyes closed. Sakura smiled and looked up at him.

She slowly climbed the tree and sat beside Sasuke. Sasuke was shocked at this, but he calmed down a little after a while. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, leaning on the trunk of the tree.

"I'm sure that what you can do, Neji can do better." Said Sakura as she tilted her head towards Sasuke. Sasuke opened his eyes, annoyed.

"You're wrong. Stop it with the Neji and Me comparing thing. You're annoying." said Sasuke flatly. He closed his eyes again. Sakura smiled again and then twirled a strand of hair before turning to Sasuke again.

"One last question, do you like girls?" asked Sakura, and like Neji, Sasuke was taken aback by that question. He opened his eyes again and glared at Sakura.

"No. I find all of them annoying." said Sasuke monotonously. Sakura pouted, which Sasuke was a little amused of.

"Even me?" asked Sakura, pouting. Sasuke sighed a little.

"No, you're just a little annoying." He said and then closed his eyes again. Sakura smiled cutely and clapped her hands childishly.

"One last question, are you gay?" asked Sakura so suddenly, Sasuke almost fell out of the tree.

"What? You think I'm gay?" he asked angrily.

"Well, you don't like any girl, which means you like boys. You say girls are annoying, because they're competition for boys. I mean, even Neji likes a girl." she said, doing some hand gestures.

Sasuke just shook his head in reply and then closed his eyes again.

"Okay, so you're not gay. One last-

"No! You always say one last question. No more questions and period." He said flatly.

Sakura laughed and then turned to look at Sasuke.

"I'm still wondering, why did you do that to Ino?" she asked.

"Because she attempted to kiss me on the lips..." he said flatly, still not opening his eyes.

"Still it's not right...I want you to promise, to never do that again to Ino." She said.

Sasuke did not reply but he opened his eyes.

Sakura pouted.

"Please? For me?" she said, staring at Sasuke with puppy eyes. Sasuke sighed and muttered a small 'Ok'.

Sakura smiled then jumped off the tree.

"Remember Sasuke, you're promise." She said then left Sasuke, only thinking one thought.

_Did she just get me to promise something? That's a first._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_


	5. Daydreaming and proving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Sakura sat by her windowsill, looking at the wonderful sight before her. It was only six in the morning, and she was wide awake. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear then looked out of the window again.

She was free. She was free from her parents, free from her misery, free from Nadine, and yet she wasn't happy.

Sure, for the past few days she enjoyed her life. But more people read the magazine, and now they were after her. She was always chased, never getting peace. Her friends would always be there to save her, but it felt as if she was being a burden to them.

She came to the conclusion to stay inside the apartment and leave only when it is less crowded outside. It was always crowded in Konoha, which meant that the only time she could go out was at the break of dawn, or when it is really really dark already.

That was the reason she was up so early. Sakura stood up then changed into her clothes. She carefully walked out of her room, down the stairs, and out of the apartment.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sakura smiled when she smelled the aroma of the morning. She knew where she was going. It was a place where she could relax. It was a place where she went to everyday.

She reached her place and smiled. It was part of the forest, and yet it felt so relaxing.

Sakura sat down then closed her eyes.

"You're here again..." said someone. Sakura didn't open her eyes, for she knew who that was.

"Morning Neji...Out for a morning walk aren't we?" she asked quietly. Neji looked at her blankly. He noticed a certain happiness out of her tone.

"What's bothering you?" asked Neji monotonously. Sakura hugged her knees and looked down.

"Nothing..." she whispered. Her pink hair cascaded down her back, but a few strands covered her face.

"Don't give me that..." said Neji warningly. Sakura sighed. Neji knew her very well. They have become quite close, and they were friends in their own twisted way with Sasuke. It's impossible to hide something from him.

"I feel like a prisoner Neji...Am I a burden to all of you?" asked Sakura. Neji raised an eyebrow. He was used to Sakura's cheery attitude.

"Why do you ask?" asked Neji coldly. Sakura hugged her knees closer and this time, she faced Neji. Neji stared back at her.

"Don't answer my question with a question..." she replied flatly. Neji smirked at this. He knew Sakura hated it when he did just that.

"No, you're not a burden..." said Neji. Sakura smiled at him.

"I'll try not to be anyway...Hey, you didn't tell me what happened between you and Tenten yesterday..." said Sakura as she giggled a little. Neji glared at her.

"Hn...You'll pay for leaving me with her at Ichiraku." Said Neji shortly. Sakura pouted.

"Oh come on, you two make a great couple. Just imagine it, you and Tenten both in a Jacuzzi..." said Sakura brightly. Neji blushed a little at the thought, which Sakura noticed.

**Neji's Daydream:**

_Hot, steaming water came out of a small hole, entering a big closure...Neji was relaxing in the Jacuzzi, nursing his aching forehead..._

_"Hey Neji, can I join you?" asked someone. Neji turned to look around and saw Tenten wearing a bathing suit which suited her perfectly. He could not help but blush..._

_Tenten dipped down the Jacuzzi and smiled warmly at Neji.._

_"Oh, Neji, you're so hot and handsome...I can't just wait to eat you..." said Tenten._

_-----------------------------------------------_

"I didn't mean anything disgusting, pervert." Reprimanded Sakura, pointing a finger at him. Neji snapped out of the daydream and glared at her more.

"Think about it, you in an expensive tux, Tenten in a white elegant gown, both of you walking down the aisle..." said Sakura dreamily.

**Neji's Daydream:**

"_Hey Neji, are you nervous?" asked Lee. Neji stared at his hands. It was really sweaty._

_Suddenly, the loud wedding march music started to play. The flower girls and bridesmaids began walking down the aisle. The last person who walked was Tenten accompanied by her father._

_She was wearing an exquisite gown. She smiled at Neji and Neji could not help but smile at her too. When they reached the altar, Neji took Tenten's elbow from her father then both of them went towards the priest._

"_You look so handsome today Neji..." said Tenten quietly. Neji blushed._

_--------------------------------------------------_

"Then, there would be your kids running around named Tenten the 2nd and Neji Jr..." continued Sakura, snapping Neji out his daydream, and again, he entered a new one.

**Neji's Daydream:**

"_Daddy! Have you seen momma?" asked little Tenten the 2nd as he grabbed her father's hand. Neji looked at her and then shook his head._

"_Why Tenten 2?" asked Neji. Suddenly, a boy came out._

"_Because she's going to tell momma that I kicked her..." said Neji Jr. shortly. Tenten 2 glared at him and began chasing him around the house._

"_Well, I'm gonna kick you too!" exclaimed Tenten 2. Their mother came out and then smiled at Neji._

"_Don't they look adorable?" she said brightly._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

Suddenly, they heard a rustling of leaves and Neji broke out of his daydream. Sakura noticed it too then scrambled towards Neji. She gave him a questioning look, and Neji just shook his head.

They heard voice coming from behind the bundle of trees. Both of them took a peek and saw an amusing scene.

Naruto was standing on top of Sasuke, reaching for what looked like a kite on top of a tree. Sasuke was looking really annoyed.

"Ei Bastard, push me up a little, will you?" said Naruto loudly. Sasuke glared at him.

_Why am I here anyway? Oh right, he threatened to tell Ino where I live if I did not help him get his stupid kite...Dobe..._

Sasuke grasped Naruto's ankles then pushed him up a little bit. Naruto straightened his arms and reached for the kite.

"Almost...got...it...Aha!" exclaimed Naruto as his hands grasped the kite. Unfortunately, Sasuke lost his balance and fell, Naruto with him. They dropped down into a very suggestive position.

Naruto was on top of Sasuke, their faces inches apart. Sasuke's ears began to emit smoke as he pushed Naruto.

"Dobe...Falling on people, how disgusting..." said Sasuke as he dusted himself.

"I wouldn't call it disgusting...I'd rather call it sweet." Said someone from behind Sasuke. He turned around and saw Sakura trying to stop laughing standing beside Neji who was smirking.

"Gee Sasuke, we all know about your homosexuality...There's no point in hiding it." Said Sakura, as she did hand gestures. Sasuke stood up and glared at her.

"I already told you...I AM NOT GAY..." said Sasuke flatly. Sakura can't stop the laughing anymore. She laughed and she laughed, Naruto laughing along with her.

Neji just stood there, smirking at Sasuke.

"Here I was, thinking you just hated girls...I guess Sakura was right all along." he said blankly. Sasuke glared at him. Then at Sakura. Then at Naruto. Now would be the right time to disappear.

Sakura approached him, still chuckling a little. Naruto had stood up and was leaning against a tree for support.

"You know Sasuke-kuuun! I would love to go out with you tomorrow...How about at Ichiraku?" said Naruto in a girly-girl voice. Sakura chuckled and Neji smirked more at Sasuke. Sasuke went over to Naruto and punched him on top of the head.

"Dobe...I told all of you...I am not gay..." said Sasuke. Sakura now reached him. She looked up at Sasuke and then smirked at him.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" she exclaimed brightly. Sasuke glared at her before capturing her lips with his.

Neji's eyes widened. His hands curled into fists. He felt something he wasn't allowed to feel. He felt jealousy surge through his body...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	6. Being jealous and concerned

Author's notes: Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the delay! Anyway, won't keep you waiting...Here's the next chap!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Neji was doing a good job of hiding his feelings. But inside him, he felt like a bomb just dropped into the pit of his stomach. When Sasuke pulled away, the bomb exploded.

Sasuke smirked at the dumbfounded Sakura, who looked like a goldfish out of the water. After a few seconds, Sakura regained her composure.

"Ugh, why did you do that?" exclaimed Sakura angrily as she poked Sasuke with a finger.

His eye began twitching.

Sasuke returned to his cold expression before turning his back to her.

"You told me to prove that I was not gay." He said shortly. Steam came out of Sakura's ears. She resisted the urge to push Sasuke and let him fall to the ground.

"But you could have at least drank from a glass without your pinky up!" exclaimed Sakura. Sasuke turned around to face her with a questioning look. Sakura eyes brightened as she thought of more ways.

"Or, you could have looked at your fingernails! Go ahead, look!" exclaimed Sakura as slapped Sasuke's arm playfully.

Neji, getting tired of this, just turned around and walked out of the forest. He'd have to do something to rid of those feelings. He refused to believe that was jealousy. Heck, he won't get jealous because of Uchiha Sasuke.

"I am not looking at my fingernails." said Sasuke simply. Sakura pouted and then glared at him in a childish way.

"Of all the ways you could prove you are not gay, why kiss me?" she asked angrily as she played with a strand of hair.

That thought struck Sasuke.

_She's right...Of all the ways, why kiss an annoying girl? Never mind, I was just tired to go looking for other ways..._

"Maybe, you like me..." said Sakura after a while. Sasuke looked up at her. Like her? Phft! As if!

"I'll never like someone like you, Pinky..." said Sasuke coldly before turning his back towards her.

Smoke came out of Sakura's ears. Did he just call her, pinky? That was the last straw. No one gets away with calling her pinky.

She jumped on Sasuke's back and began pulling his hair.

"You.Did.Not.Call.Me.Pinky!" shouted Sakura before she tackled her to the ground.

It would have been a surprise to see a girl who barely knew how to fight tackling a boy.

* * *

Neji was lying down on his bed, facing the ceiling with a blank expression. There was absolutely nothing to do, since usually at this time, he and Sakura would have been at Ichiraku, eating like they usually do.

But since there had been a little twist, Neji had to go back home, which actually gave him more time to contemplate his thoughts.

Even though he hated to admit it, he felt like punching Sasuke when he kissed her. Neji blamed it on lack of food.

But of course, our little Neji did not know what he was feeling. It is what we simply call, jealousy...

_Knock, Knock, Knock..._

Neji groaned before standing up to open the door. He opened it to see Ino standing there, looking annoyed.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly. Ino tapped her feet before flipping her long blonde hair.

"Well, usually at this time of the day, Sakura is with you...Where is she?" she asked.

"Not here, go away..." said Neji before he slammed the door shut. Ino raised an eyebrow.

_Sheesh, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed...

* * *

_

"Take it back!" screamed Sakura in outrage. Sasuke ducked as her fist came in contact with a tree.

What was the big deal anyway? He just called her pinky? What's wrong with that?

Sasuke jumped up a tree as Sakura attempted to throw a rock at him. Shouting in defeat, Sakura kneeled down as her hands clutched the dirt.

Tears began flowing down her face and she sobbed quietly. Sasuke seemed to have noticed this. What was the problem now?

"Just don't call me pinky...My-my parents used to call me that be-before the-they got obsessed with work..." sobbed Sakura quietly. Sasuke glanced at her strangely.

"Back then, they still loved me..." she said. Sasuke was a little alarmed. He did not know how to comfort a crying girl, yet he knew she had to stop crying.

Before Sasuke could jump down the tree, Sakura stood up before running away.

_This is stupid..._

Sasuke glared at the Sakura's back. What was the big deal? It was not like she was the first girl who cried because of him? Why did he have this feeling and a nagging voice that kept telling him that he was guilty?

"Oh Sasuke-kuuun!" he heard a voice behind him. Sasuke turned around and saw Ino smiling at him. Before she even had a chance to say one more word, Sasuke quickly departed.

"Hey! I just wanted to ask if you saw Sakura here somewhere!" exclaimed Ino before pouting.

"I told you asking him out too many times is too troublesome..." said Shikamaru from behind Ino. Ino glared at him before poking him.

"I need to poke someone..." said Ino angrily.

* * *

Sakura stopped running as she rested under a tree. She hugged her knees and sobbed in her arms. The nickname 'Pinky' brought too many memories...

_Flashback_

_"Mommy! Daddy! I learned how to swim!" exclaimed a six year old Sakura as she ran towards her parents who were sitting under an umbrella. _

_Her mother laughed before picking her up and tickling her._

_"My, my, our little Pinky is growing up..." she said before hugging Sakura. Sakura laughed as her father ruffled her hair._

_"Mommy, now that I know how to swim, could I go deeper?" she asked excitedly as her mother let go of her._

_Her father chuckled before turning to her._

_"Only if you wear this arm floaters..." said her father. Sakura squealed before jumping towards her maid._

_"Joan, did you hear? I could go deeper! Wee!" exclaimed Sakura._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Sakura smiled a little when she remembered the time she first learned how to swim. However, the last time her parents ever called her 'Pinky' was when they fired Joan...It was a terrible memory.

_Flashback_

_"Get out of our house now!" seven year old Sakura heard her mother exclaim. Sakura quickly turned off her television before going down the stairs to see what was happening._

_"Please, I have nowhere to go..." said Joan sadly as tears fell down her cheeks._

_Sakura's eyed widened. She quickly descended the stairs and then went over to Joan._

_"Joan, where are you going?" she asked. Joan looked at her sadly._

_Sakura's mother pulled her away from Joan before shouting again._

_"Don't ever go near my daughter again!" she shouted fiercely. Joan backed away a little._

_Sakura then shivered a little as she heard her mother's voice. Her mother seemed to have noticed before turning to her._

_"Don't worry Pinky, everything's gonna be fine." She said softly. Sakura turned to Joan._

_"Where is she going, mommy?" she asked. Her mother stared at her._

_"She's going away here, Honey..." she said. Sakura broke out of her mother's grip._

_"Why?"_

_"Because she's a bad person, Pinky..." her mother assured her. Sakura stared at her mother in a confused way._

_"I am not...Those drugs weren't mine...I swear!" said Joan sadly. Mrs. Haruno glared at her before throwing her trunks._

_"Get out of my house! Now!" she shouted. The guards then threw Joan out of the house. Sakura ran towards her._

_"Joan! Don't leave me!" she exclaimed. Too late, the guards were courting her out of the gates. Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder._

_She turned around and found herself facing her mother. Her mother then held her hand and led her towards the kitchen._

_"This is Nadine, Sakura...She will be your maid from now on." said her mother. Sakura then glanced at the woman in front of her. She did not want Nadine, she wanted Joan._

_"I hate you!" she exclaimed before running out of the kitchen._

_End Flashback_

* * *

From then on, she was never called 'Pinky' again, and her life became worse and worse everyday. Tears dripped down and she hugged her knees closer to her body.

"You look like hell." She heard someone say. Sakura looked up reluctantly and found a boy with red hair and eyes almost like hers.

_Wait...I think he's Gaara or something..._

"What are you doing here?" she asked shortly as she wiped her tears away. Gaara just closed his eyes.

"Never mind...I'm going." said Sakura before she stood up. She then began walking away when she saw a handkerchief in front of her.

She looked at Gaara strangely, who was offering his handkerchief. Sakura took it reluctantly.

"Thank you..." she said as she wiped her tears with it.

Gaara just stared at her with a blank expression before turning around to leave. Within a second, he just disappeared like that.

* * *

If you're wondering, Joan was her first maid...You know, it's in chapter one...Anyway, gotta go...Toodles!


End file.
